


I'm the alpha now, bitch

by redhoodedwolf



Series: Sterek Week '15 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Some angst, Sterek Week 2015, Stiles was bit instead of Scott, Werewolf!Stiles, alt universe/historical era, happy ending but like not traditionally happy, human!Scott, it's not bad tho i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/redhoodedwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lydia’s been trying to talk to you,” Scott starts out by saying as he swings himself into the seat across from Stiles’, dropping his lunch tray onto the table between them. <br/>Stiles sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose. “I know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the alpha now, bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Sterek Week 2015: Alt Universe/Historical Era

            “Lydia’s been trying to talk to you,” Scott starts out by saying as he swings himself into the seat across from Stiles’, dropping his lunch tray onto the table between them. 

            Stiles sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose. “I know.”

            Scott quirks an eyebrow. “You’re irritated,” he says a moment later, voice shocked. “Since when do you shy away from Lydia, ever?”

            “She only likes me because I’m better at lacrosse now, Scott. That’s not exactly what I want to base a relationship off of.”

            Scott flails his arms. “You were fine with talking to her three weeks ago!”

            “Well, yeah, you wanted a shot with Allison, and she’s Lydia’s best friend. I only did it to drop some good words for you.” Which worked, thankfully. The two were sickeningly adorable together. Even with the knowledge of his best friend’s girlfriend’s psychotic mass-murdering family members. 

            “She’s been ditching Jackson more lately,” Scott divulges.

            Stiles sighs heavily and leans back, almost falling off of the bench before regaining his balance. “Which is exactly why nothing would come from Lydia and me. She’s got Jackson drooling after her, and I do  _not_ need another reason for him to get pissed at me.” 

            Scott shrugs before digging into his food. Stiles scrunches his nose up in disgust. Ever since he’d gotten his enhanced senses, he’s refused to eat the gross school food. He puts in the effort to make himself lunch every day now. “Whatever, man,” Scott talks around a mouthful. “Turn down your dream girl, if you want.”

            “I will,” Stiles mumbles petulantly, crossing his arms across his chest.

            But it’s not like he can blame Scott. Scott doesn’t know about the alpha, or Stiles getting bit, or his new enhanced wolfiness. He doesn’t know about  _Derek_.

            As soon as school ends, Stiles drives his Jeep home and catches Derek’s scent following him. As soon as he gets into the house, he knows the other beta is waiting for him in his room.

            “Bad day?” Derek inquires as Stiles slings his backpack onto his bed and collapses next to it on the mattress. Stiles grumbles into the bedding.

            Derek smiles and perches himself on the side of the bed, patting Stiles’ back twice. “It’ll be okay, Lydia will get the hint eventually.”

            Stiles turns around to look at Derek, and the look on the younger man’s face has Derek immediately going serious.

            “Are you sure about tomorrow night?” Stiles breathes as he sits himself up against the headboard. His hands have begun to shake, and it reminds him of the time he’d had a panic attack in the locker room after lacrosse practice one day after almost shifting on the field.

            “Are  _you_ sure?” Derek asks, and Stiles meets his eyes. “I’m asking a lot of you, and–”

            “You’re not asking, Derek. I’m offering. It’s the best option. Do I want to kill your psychotic uncle? Not really. But you… I can be the alpha, if you want me to be. And he needs to be stopped. And this is the only way. And if for some reason, that old legend is true and I get reverted back into a human afterwards… then I’m still no worse off.”

            Derek is giving him a significant look, brows furrowed deeply, and Stiles raises a hand to smooth out the wrinkles with his thumb. Derek’s face muscles relax under his ministrations.

            “Tomorrow is going to be a shitfest,” Stiles says flat out, which causes Derek to snort. “ _But_. We’ll work it out, like we always do. Didn’t have to cut off your arm, didn’t have to turn you over to the police, and you don’t have to take a position in this pack that you don’t want.”

            Derek takes Stiles’ hand away from his face and holds it instead. Stiles knows Derek can hear his speeding heartbeat, but Stiles can hear Derek’s as well. 

            “When this is all over, we’ll be a nice little pack of two. And if we want to expand, we can. Later.”

            “Pack of two,” Derek muses. “Like me and Laura were.”

            Stiles immediately shuts him down, “No, not like you and Laura.” Derek’s gaze is heavy on him. “Different. Not better. Different. I can’t recreate the bond you had with her, and ours will be different, in a good way.”

            Derek’s hands are trembling slightly to match Stiles’. They’re both terrified of what’s going to happen, unsure if they will survive, if Peter will kill them first, or if Kate will. 

            “Whatever happens, I will not make you kill your uncle, okay?”

            Derek’s voice is shaky when he replies, “Okay.”

            Forty-eight hours later, Stiles stands, chest heaving, as he feels the alpha power rush through his veins. He’s still a werewolf. He’s a more-werewolf now. 

            He can see Scott and Allison in a tight embrace, Argent rushing into the house to find Kate’s body (headless, Stiles made sure), and Derek staring at him with wide bright blue eyes.

            Stiles smirks, wiping the blood off of his claws onto his jeans. His eyes burn bright. “I’m the alpha now, bitch.” 

**Author's Note:**

> There's more of this madness on my tumblr at redhoodedwolf


End file.
